


Apart Of Her: After the Climb

by btvsp2082



Series: Apart Of Her [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 07, Sequel, Sexual Content, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvsp2082/pseuds/btvsp2082
Summary: Buffy and Dawn both decided to become a couple. Thankfully, they've had an entire summer to explore what that means for them. To see what such a pretty permanent addition to their relationship, looks and feels like. But summer's ending, and in their lives? That's never a good thing.There's a rebuilt Sunnydale High, with the latest Evil probably waiting inside. Not to mention people. People probably in danger from said Evil. People they haven't had to be around. People who really shouldn't ever know that they're involved in the romantic sense.Because two sisters in non-sisterly love are generally frowned upon. Go figure.
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Dawn Summers
Series: Apart Of Her [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147571
Kudos: 13





	Apart Of Her: After the Climb

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the beginnings of a sequel. Literally finished this first chapter today. Finally. Note the big tag that wasn't on the first story. Now that they're together, they're going to be Together. I don't do explicit, but they're going to do more than kiss a few times in this one. Just, fair warning.
> 
> This chapter starts off in the first episode of Season 7, "Lessons."
> 
> Like last time, if you don't mind this pairing, I hope you enjoy.

“You wanted this, Dawn, so be finished...quicker.”

“I know, I know! I’m sorry! I’m just looking for—“

“And now you’re already dead. Twice. Some things shouldn’t run in the family.”

"Found it!"

Dawn staked her second ever vampire, turning it dusty in her sister's hands. Her idea of a sixteenth birthday present was slaying in a cemetery in the middle of the night. Maybe the two Summerses _were_ perfect for one another.

She'd faced the ex-newborn on her own at first, but stabbed a little too far left. Teeth were at her throat in seconds. Then Buffy tagged herself in. 

"Always have at least two backup stakes. Never let them feel lonely," Buffy said as she choked on Dawn's victory and swatted away the cloud in front of her. “Remember what I said?”

"'Close your mouth when you go in for the kill'?" Dawn teased. Buffy didn't seem amused. "I'll do better. I will. I totally see where I went wrong, but I knew you were here, so...which-which doesn't matter, 'cause we've been training every day for like two months. But tonight was still only—"

"You did pretty well."

Dawn broke out into a brilliant smile. "I did?"

"Yeah," Buffy couldn’t help smiling back.

"'Cause, you know, with the whole rolling thing, I was actually using his strength, and it was very tai chi.” Latching onto the small praise, Dawn explained her strategy. “Plus, I nearly got the heart."

"My first time out, I missed the heart too."

"No way." Dawn sounded halfway grateful.

"Just the once,” Buffy made sure to emphasize, stepping up to check Dawn’s neck. “Let me see."

"It's nothing, just a scrape."

Three months in, little things became surprisingly big. Fingers grazing over faintly-marked skin—a touch that never would’ve registered—now felt better than it had any right to. Making matters worse, hormones could go haywire at the drop of whatever. For Dawn, because she was sixteen; for Buffy, because slaying would forever trick her body into thinking she still was.

______

Given the way their relationship had evolved, following the usual rules really wasn’t possible.

Most people started at the surface and then—fingers crossed—reached a deeper place. With feelings. With knowing. Personality, sense of humor, thoughts on cheese...these were supposed to be revelations from multiple date conversations. 

Except Buffy and Dawn already felt, and knew. Unlike other new couples, not only was their shared, unpatriotic attitude toward America’s cheese totally clear, they’d been far beyond that for “years.”

Because by default, the girls had leapfrogged straight to living together. They’d more or less gone in reverse, and finally let themselves dig up to the surface.

Seeing each other’s attractiveness wasn’t the same as admitting to attraction, and being okay with it. It was weeks of awkward passing to and from showers, of open doors and poor timing, until Dawn decided to be mature for them both.

_“We’re being dumb. It’s okay—we’re supposed to feel like this. And if we’re at home, where it’s just us, why can’t we look? ‘Cause of memories that aren’t even frickin’ real? If they’re gone tomorrow, it isn’t like it would matter._

_“I have actual memories now; make ‘em every day. I mean, I never wanna forget you’re my sister; that’s part of why I love you. Probably always the best part. But I don’t need extra help anymore. I’ll just...know. Deep down in my bright green and blob-y. Know what else I know?_

_“Having the hottest girlfriend in Demontown might sound like I’m the luckiest keyteen that’s ever lived, but I’m not. Not in public, where it’s gonna be a whole ‘nother year of guys talking about you. But really, nothing’s stopping me from shutting them up. Ohh! With crotch punches. ‘Til all they can speak is pain._

_“I wouldn’t care if I got to brag—I’d be so cool I’d be chilly. Ugh, laws suck sometimes. We should overthrow society.”_

_After Buffy’s eyes returned to normal, un-scared size, she pff’d through closed lips. “Me? What about you? There’ll be plenty of staring at from people not named me. And as soon as I kill every person with eyes, problem solved. All the guys at spiffy new Hellmouth High? Good starting place.”_

_“Holy crudballs. You think I’m...?” Dawn trailed off, surprised grin shining. “This is way better than calling me ‘beautiful’ in a grave hole. There-there was barely any sunlight, I had dirt monster in my hair and everyplace else...and you think I’m hot!” she squealed. “How am I? Where? C’mon, Buffy, you have to tell me! Pleeeease?”_

Mostly she was mature.

______

Buffy stood by what she’d said in that grave hole: no take-backs. She was committed to her and Dawn, and awkward patches never lasted. Yes, she thought her sister was hot; her sister who was also her girlfriend. Therefore, her girlfriend turned her on. Sometimes while fighting the undead. That was all okay.

Acting on those feelings, up to a point, was okay also. They just had to check in, stay on the same page. That was the deal they’d made.

“What're you waiting for?” asked a shakily impatient Dawn. “This...this doesn’t need any checking. We made that list.”

“No, it's...we're here. Again. In a cemetery. And every time, I tell myself it'll be last. That I'll have willpower somehow,” Buffy explained, nails either doing circles on the back of Dawn's neck, or slowly tracing behind her left ear. “You're alive; I've gotta stop making out where it's dead.”

“If it looks like I care? Then... _hooom_...I-I'm getting a new face,” Dawn replied, struggling to stay coherent and open-eyed. “You're a slayer, training me in the uh, ancient art of death by splinters. We’ll be here a lot. This is our lives.”

It was also the only public (but never really public) place in Sunnydale where it felt safe enough _to_ make out, so they tended to take advantage.

“I hate when you sound right saying things I said,” Buffy groused.

“For once it's actually true though. But I can't help it if you think I'm like, irresist—“

Buffy soundly quieted her smug sister. “Really are...ego-girl.” Dawn’s arms hooked around her neck as they swapped the lead back and forth. “Your face better stay your face. We’ve gotten pretty close lately, and I kinda love seeing it most days.”

“Yeesh. Corndog,” smirked Dawn, leaning in for round three until she wasn’t. “’Most days’? _Most days_?” There was that family glare. “You’re lucky I’m trapped in a ‘kiss coma’ and can’t plot against you—be glad. Real glad.”

“I am,” Buffy said, giving Dawn’s ponytail a playful tug. “All days.”

"Lil' better." Somewhat appeased, Dawn walked around to hug Buffy's stomach from behind and duck her chin down onto shoulder. "I know I can reach the detergent in the basement and you can't—'cause I'm taller than you—but messing with my head over it? With-with my heart? Not the awesomest, sis, not the awesomest."

“No clue what you’re talking about; just means less work for me. I need something grabbed? Bye, stepstool, hi, giant Dawnie. And you’ll wanna do it...‘cause you love me. Then I’ll love you even more. Everybody wins.”

Sisterly teasing used to annoy. Until they eventually realized that it was theirs and theirs alone. It came from understanding each other in a way no one else could, which was comforting and worth appreciating. So the teasing stayed.

"Thanks for spending the day with me," whispered Dawn sincerely.

"Thanks for wanting me to," Buffy replied. "Friends-wise, your options are a lot more than mine. Giles still has no idea if Willow’s gonna make it through her magck rehab, and I don’t think ‘All Work and No Play Xander’ is going away soon. Except when he’s watching King Ralph for the two hundredth time.”

Xander pulled his oldest, grief-stricken friend back from a not-so-metaphorical cliff edge. Willow fled to England the very next day, accompanied by Giles and his plane tickets, barely saying goodbye. Hopefully she was finding the help she needed.

And even though they weren’t close, Buffy hoped the same for Anya. No one saw her much, but she still wasn’t past being left at the altar. She’d fallen back into her vengeance demon ways. 

Making Dawn literally the only human contact Buffy had on a regular basis.

“It’s hard remembering what fun’s supposed to be like. I wouldn't have picked me."

"Whoa, no, stop,” Dawn objected. “You aren’t supposed to get that look on your face anymore. You can’t! That means I’m a crappy girlfriend _and_ a crappy sister, and I really...I can’t be crappy. Not at this; at-at us. I need us to be okay, even if—”

"What look? There’s no look. And you’re, _we’re_...amazing. Best secret couple ever." Buffy's hands rested over Dawn's as Dawn held tighter. She’d been so good most of the summer; she could keep her self-esteem issues at bay. "So...are you hanging out with them next weekend?"

"Partyin' at the Bronze. Because my friends are lazy types," Dawn admitted with a sigh. The club was always an easy default. "Didn't feel like celebrating much tonight, is all. That's why I wanted to come here instead. With my little woman."

Buffy didn’t like what she heard in Dawn’s voice, but let it go for the moment. “Fine. Then, guess I’ll just hafta eat any cake that might’ve snuck into our fridge, by myself. Since no celebrating...”

“You suck forever at guessing. Let’s get outta here.”

______

An hour or so later, they’d showered, gotten comfy in camisoles and flannel pajama pants, and were relaxing together in their living room, eating triple chocolate, peanut butter mousse cake.

“Oh, come on! _He won?”_ Dawn exclaimed at the TV. “Open your eye holes, judge people! His is totally flop-sided! Are you seeing this? ‘Presentation matters’ my ass.”

“It’s a crime against everything pretty and eat-able around the world,” agreed Buffy in a half-serious, half-not tone of voice.

The younger Summers sat lengthwise on the couch, bare feet resting on the older’s lap so they could be massaged. Eating cake on the furniture, _and_ watching a show about competing cakes, while _also_ getting foot loved? Anger was easily tempered.

“Please say this can happen on days when I wasn’t ‘born.’ Like tomorrow.”

Buffy had had a feeling something was wrong. First it was Dawn not wanting to make a big deal over turning sixteen. No party that was in any way “Sweet.” Next came avoiding her friends and insisting on patrolling tonight.

It shouldn’t have taken a sarcastic reference to being “born” for her to see it, but she finally did.

“After my turn, you mean? Ya-huh. Unless we _aren’t_ a one-hundred-percent-equal partnership.” She took a breath, and then another guess. “Today doesn’t have to be your birthday. We could call it...your ‘human body’ day. Or ‘person face’ day. Or, uh, ‘day you got cute ‘cause of my blood’ day. No worries—you’re welcome.”

As Dawn listened, her mild panic at being found out almost immediately faded when she snickered, rolled her eyes and half-heartedly kicked at Buffy’s shoulder. “Thanks.”

She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Really? My problem isn’t that I have no birthday...it’s that they made up a fake one. Today being just some lame, regular day? Would almost be better.” A bitter speck of laugh bubbled up. “Never will. It’s _always_ gonna come around. Every year. Just to get its taunt on: ‘Hey, there used to be a fake you! Don’t ever forget!’ But I _want_ to. I’m not her anymore...I’m _not_. I’m, uh, real me.”

The conviction was palpable.

“Last year, when you were gone? The gang kinda forgot about it. Guess they were too busy. Y’know, secretly learning how to bring you back, but underground.” Her sister’s hands increased the pressure of her foot massage. “Mmm. It’s cool, it’s awesome, totally past it.

“Anyways, you weren’t home yet to distract me and neither was anybody else so, instead of pretending, I decided this was gonna be the day I let myself get angry. At the monks, at the ‘little idiot’ they made me so you’d protect me harder, at the fact that all my ‘friends’ are from a spell...”

Buffy tried to interject here, as she was the one who’d used the term, “little idiot.” She never knew Dawn overheard. “Dawn, you weren’t...she wasn’t...”

“Yeah, she was. I know you didn’t mean it, but she was. And whatever else you wanna say?” Dawn pulled her feet off her sister’s lap so she could climb fully into it. “Buffy, I love you, but I’m not lookin’ for, I dunno, cheering up or anything. Isn’t what today’s for. I’m just telling you what’s happening in my head. Okay?”

“Okay,” said Buffy with an eventual, accepting smile, looking up a little to meet Dawn’s eyes.

______

After leaning down to give what she hoped came across as a grateful, thankful kiss, Dawn continued.

“Tomorrow everything’ll be simpler again. Like a normal teenager, I grew up, matured, and puberty’s the only reason how come. I’m not gonna shun Janice, and Kevin and Lisa. They don’t know; it wouldn’t be fair, and I’m glad I have ‘em.

“But getting older wouldn’t’ve suddenly made ‘fake me’ fall for her big sister, or wanna make out, or have all brand-spankly-new, sexual thoughts because sounds can travel down the hall. They’re, uh, helpful, though. Mean like, _a lot_.”

“ _Oh yeah_ ,” Buffy agreed quickly, without thinking.

Both their faces went red at that, and not from embarrassment.

“Um, point being, she-she never woulda had the idea to begin with. ‘Cause _I_ did the falling...after I found out what I was. After I started becoming me. Aura bits might’ve made us thinkable, but I didn’t _have_ to go with it, you either. We chose to. For the first time, something in my life—a life that’s finally completely mine—I _chose_ ,” emphasized Dawn. “Am I making sense?” 

“Much sense. I get it, believe me.” Buffy confirmed, looking at her with undisguised admiration. “You’re still amazing, by the way. Case you didn’t listen earlier.”

Dawn tried not to grin too big, even as her insecurity showed. “Sometimes I’m scared she’ll stealth barge back in, out of nowhere. That the memories will. I don’t want her to take this away.”

“Won’t happen.” Buffy hands found both of Dawn’s, and fingers all intertwined. “These days? S’ all on the vague side for me. I just ‘know’ you were there. And that it was better than the version where you weren’t. Definitely was less alone.

“But if you need to make a clean break and change your name to ‘Umad’...” She was teasing (recalling another memory spell debacle), but wasn’t. “Still promising to love you no matter what. Wouldn’ta made with the grave-hole declarations otherwise. I’m in this. You know that, right?”

“I know.” Dawn gave her a smile indicating that wasn’t in doubt. “It’s my head, my problem. Workin’ on it.”

Although maybe true, Buffy still wanted to help boost Dawn’s confidence. Lessen the worry. It was kind of hardwired into her to try. In this situation, that meant next-leveling things a bit, honesty and sharing-wise, and getting potentially risky.

______

“Since memories are sort of the topic...remember a few weeks ago, when you asked me where you were hot?” She separated their hands.

“...uh huh.” Despite the slight questioning look, Dawn had enough of an inkling to stop breathing for a second. “That...I wasn’t seriously...I was extra hyper that night after we ate those—"

“Have an answer now,” Buffy cut her off, softly but intently. “It’s gonna mean touching, though. Of you, by me. Want me to stop, say ‘stop.’ Okay?”

Dawn was back to not breathing. “’Kay.”

Hands went to, and firmly groped upon, Dawn’s backside. The teenager’s eyes widened in surprise before they slid shut, and she hissed air through her teeth. Buffy didn’t stay there long, however, already heading higher.

She was going for something between soothing and sensual. Underneath and over camisole, palms wandered a path up and down Dawn’s sides, her arms, her back, down again to squeeze her butt...a steady, constant loop.

About thirty seconds in, Buffy broke the silence.

“Where’re you hot? Put it this way—there’s no part of your body I don’t imagine when I’m touching myself. Also, dunno if you noticed, but I’ve been trying to wait. I’ve been trying not to come ‘til I hear you down the hall.”

“Hoooooohhohmygod,” Dawn somehow managed to voice, quiet and hitchy. So quiet, it sounded like she was talking to herself.

Buffy, of course, had no problems hearing. That reaction, plus the way Dawn’s hips had begun to roll involuntarily in her lap, were encouraging. Inside, she was figuratively swiping a hand across her relieved brow, while desperately maintaining her external cool.

“When we’re capital ‘R’ ready? Which covers everything other than physically? I get to learn a whole different kind of sex. With you, together. Can’t wait to start bad at it, then finish at the far opposite end. ‘Cause we’ll find out what we both like. Maybe we’ll even find out things we don’t know we like yet.

“I never wanted to try, before. Never been with someone I trust without question. That’s why I picture our future sex-life as fun, involving tons of possibly wrong-placed laughter. Y’know, in between the times I’m kissing and/or eating places on you that hopefully make all kindsa sounds come out.”

“Stop saying ‘come’!” Dawn whined, eyes still shut, and bit into the corner of her mouth.

Her hips rolled faster now, her fists clenched at her sides, and she breathed sharp inhales through her nose.

Buffy didn’t know why she was surprised—she’d had this as a goal. Though she’d thought they both would’ve run to their separate bedrooms before now. Felt too late for that. Felt wrong to help, then not help all the way. Also, she was absolutely feeling it too; she just tended to express her desire-level less outwardly.

“Are you um, close?” Frantic nodding told her yes, and her hands stopped looping. “Hey...hey. Can you look at me?” Dawn did her best. “What do you need?"

Focusing wasn't easy, Buffy could tell. "To get there. What d'you need?”

“ _Nipple_. Pin...pinch my nipple.” There was no hesitation.

Buffy mouthed a silent wow, eyebrows rising up. Well. She'd found out and learned a thing already. Be only right to give a little knowledge in return.

She gently pressed on Dawn’s back, who fell forward into her without a fight. Tilting her head to the side, she whispered, “Dawnie, bite my neck? Please?”

Again, zero hesitation. As soon as she felt teeth, felt the pain and pressure, Buffy pinched Dawn’s right nipple hard, through clothing. There’d be no skin-to-skinness of curvy areas until they’d first done so naked. It was part of their list. And that restriction was not a problem tonight.

Dawn immediately freed Buffy’s neck to screech into Buffy’s shoulder, body jolting like a live-wire in the middle of a road. Meanwhile, Buffy went stiff, legs outstretched, a moan making its long escape from low in her throat. They held onto each other through every second, especially the wind-down.

______

Very boneless in the aftermath of near-simultaneous orgasms, their foreheads rested together because they couldn’t lift them up.

“Happy...fake-birthday,” the slayer with the bite-fetish, huffed.

The key with the sensitive nipples, chuckled. “Least I’ll...have this as...a memory next year.” She thought for a beat. “Wait so, how wasn’t that sex? ‘Cause, dang.”

“Not naked or penetrate-y enough. It’s...sex-adjacent, but—still only dry humping. Stupid- _hot_ dry humping.”

“Oh. Not feelin’ very dry.”

“Tell me about it.”

They burst into exhausted giggles. For a solid, five minutes. They probably shouldn’t have tried to go for kisses in the middle of. Didn’t cure their laughter. Seemed to give it steam.

Once they’d calmed themselves, Buffy asked, “Checking in—we good? That that was a thing we just did?”

“C’mon, you already know,” Dawn told her. “I’m thinkin’ we needed it. A summer of being horn-puppies ‘in private’ was driving us both banana-nut-crazy. And we needed to know we could, that we can.”

She left off, “without freaking out.” They weren’t.

“Thinkin’ you’re right,” Buffy agreed, and kept right on relaxing.

Dawn too. Until she somewhat yawningly complained—

“Aw, man. Now what am I supposed to get you for _your_ birthday?”

The giggle-fit attacked anew.

If sex-adjacent was that incredible, then when they...hoo boy. Dawn was certainly ending today in a much better mood than she’d woken up with. Which was incredible in itself. She actually wanted the day to last longer.

Tomorrow, she’d have to start mentally prepping for school—and buy supplies. Because in a week, her junior year would be happening directly over the Hellmouth. Meant some new Bad was also likely close by.

Yeah, Dawn was content to not move for a while.


End file.
